


A Bittersweet Blessing

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Series: Older Gladnoct Trapped in Lucis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: A quiet morning - and Gladio is left to his thoughts.





	A Bittersweet Blessing

The motel is quiet for once, and the reason for such - Gladio guesses - is that Ignis and Prompto must have gone out for groceries. He looks around with groggy eyes, mouth parted in the midst of a yawn before his gaze lands on the man sleeping beside him, almost falling off the bed.

 The angle of the sunlight through the curtains and the soft, toned curves of his lover’s body veiled by the blankets steal his heart. He’s happy, so happy that he’s been blessed with a second chance; a second chance at life with his king.

 He smiles as Noctis shifts with a deep breath and stretches up for the headboard. The younger man rolls over onto his back, arms splayed across his pillow as he falls back into sleep.

 Gladio loves to just watch him sleep. He loves to see the gentle rise and fall of his form, and that adorable little pucker of his lips in the middle of all that matured scruff when he begins to dream. 

 10 years ago, he never would have thought this was possible when the then young prince told his friends he would be sacrificed to end the scourge. But then, Noctis  _ has  _ always surprised him in the subtlest of ways, hasn’t he? 

 It was like he was living his fantasy, his dream that he believed was all a distant, bitter memory.

 Gladio leaned back and stretched with a groan, careful not to wake his king. He tenderly threw a protective arm over him and moved his legs so they bridged over Noctis’s, scooting closer to spoon him and keep him warm.

 When Noctis let out a soft whine and settled into Gladio’s chest, he sounded so real, and felt so real. He was so much...  _ Noctis.  _

 But Gladio didn’t need that reassurance, because when he kissed his soft, matted bedhead… all he knew was that Noctis was here.

 Whether this was a blessing, or some cruel, sick joke the so-called benevolent gods were playing on him, as long as Noctis was pressed up against him… his softness cuddled into his body and the sweet sound of his sleepy breaths letting Gladio know he was still alive...

 That was all that mattered.


End file.
